a Vampire story
by Sai-Kami
Summary: this is the life of two vampire clans.all oc's. yeah it suck. so what?


**_this is an all Oc story me and my sister made together._**

**_i am to lazy to fix this up for you. sorry. yeah it's gonna suck. xP_**

* * *

Chapter 1: dancing shadows

the night sky was clear and full of stars, a light breeze in the air crossed over the full moon, making shadow's dance on the land blow it, deer run across the open fields as a lion chased after them, a set of darken red almost black eyes watched them from a distances, taking in the smell of the lions blood " doesn't that smell good?" a young female voice said she was wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans,as another figure stepped beside her " clam down Lyn, we have to wait for Willow" a male voice said with a light Japanese accent his darken red eyes following the pack of lions, he had on a plane white t-shirt and black jeans " you know we wouldn't be out here if you hunted like I said the other day" and older yet young female voice said behind the younger ones "sorry Willow" both said as light broke through the trees shining on Willow, raveling her scene hair that's black with blonde bangs and pony tails on the top of her head falling back, she wear black skinny jeans and a sleeveless baggy black t-shirt " you two better got your food, before it runs away!" Willow started as Marilyn and Danny disappeared with the dancing shadows sinking there fangs into there pray Marilyn is what now 25 in vampire years and still making a mess? And Danny 50 in vamp years, I guess he would be better at it by now, I would hope" another female voice appeared beside willow " oh viper, I didn't know you were coming?" willow looked at viper, she was a bit younger then willow in vamp years because willow is 130 and viper is about 123, she had scene hair with purple, green and red sticks through it. But her eyes were a dark golden color not, red " making 'your kids'" viper did air quotes " eat lion not human today?" "I told them to feed a few days back, but they didn't listen now, there stuck eating animals" willow crossed her arm, Marilyn came back first, her dark brown hair was messy now, her l shirt had some blood on it and her skinny jeans were ripped "you know I kinda like my pants like this" Marilyn smiled looking at her pants, willows eye slightly twitched, Danny jumped out of a tree, grinning a cocky smile "I win you bugger, I'm way cleaner then you fool" he crossed his arms " pules I think willow is mad at you, for messing up more cloths" willow slowly nodded "eh, but it's fine" she patted Marilyn "sure?" willow nodded again, viper laughed out loud "oh, willow?... follow me for a moment?" then viper garbed her shoulder and pulled her along with her, a mile away within seconds "remember the little party we had planed for everyone?" viper asked willow "I didn't forget, why would I, when it has to do with both our covens" willow raised her eye brow "and Gabriel will take them out for us to get the party set up?" viper stared " yeah, he will, I'll make sure." willow answered right as Marilyn and Danny appeared along with Aurora stardust she a scene hair, black with rainbow strikes in her bangs, she also had dark golden eyes " there's a pack of hunters coming this was" Aurora said looking around "vampire or human?" viper asking smelling the air for a sent "Vampire's...nomads most likely" willow growled deep in her throat " are they looking for us or something... food?" Aurora asked, a hint of worry in her voice " we'll know when they get here " Danny grinned making a fist and smacking it into his other hand "stay clam" willow order " yes ma'am" Danny jokingly said as low deep growl crossed the field of dancing shadows " maybe they wanna fight us?" Aurora asked shyly looking at willow " there newborns... they still have some of there human smell in them, so there not too old... so they wanna fight, I guess" willow patted Aurora shoulder " viper come with me" viper nodded " right behind you!" both girls dashed off across the field "Hump! Why didn't she take me?" Danny crossed him arms like a mad kid "maybe because your a cry baby?" Aurora said jokeing "Danny shut up, stop trying to be cool, just cause' you like her" Marilyn smiled innocently, more low growls then quick whispering almost sounding like humming, then everything went silent, then a blood crudaing scream erupted the silents, Marilyn, Danny, and Aurora's head shot around in the diction of the painful screams " I smell blood" the three said together then darted off " willow! Viper! Are you okay?" Marilyn called out " yeah, why wouldn't we be. What's the rush? Where the fire?" viper called back, walking to them now, picking up a stick and throwing it behind her, willow caught it, like it was nothing and lite it on fire with a lighter she had pulled out of her pocket "guess they wanted to fight, we scared them" willow smirked darkly "aw, willow I wanted to fight!" Danny wined out "shut up" willow said and the other sinker-ed at him ' willow did you use it? Your spacial vampire power? " Marilyn sounded more jalousie but also wanted to see it, she only seen it once in the hole time she'd been with her, even Danny, viper, and Aurora had powers, and the other coven members did. 'my power is so weak' viper smiled 'I heard you' viper said in Marilyn's mind 'meany stay out of my head' she stuck her tongue out at viper "fine, but your power are still good " viper hugged Marilyn "hm, whatever you say" Marilyn comment back "man look at the time, we better get going willow, I'll ring you at day break!" then viper and Aurora disappeared "we better do the same kids, Gabriel will be wondering were we are, pulse that fire is getting bigger" willows voice buzzed as they dashed off, as fire trucks rolled into the field to stop the wild blaze rolling in the filed.

To Be Continued...


End file.
